theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Together Time
Here is my 28th fan fiction. Lincoln and Leni were in Lori and Leni's room, as Leni finished helping Lincoln with his Ace Savvy costume. “Thanks Leni!” said Lincoln, as he looked at himself in the mirror. “This costume looks fantastic.” -”I'm glad you like Linky,” said Leni, “and don't worry, I'll never make fun of what you wear again.” -”Leni!” said Lincoln. “I'm not mad about that. You've already apologized for it, and you don't have to continue feeling guilty about it.” -”I just feel like I don't deserve forgiveness that easily,” said Leni. -”What you've done for me is more than enough to atone for that,” said Lincoln. “It's all in the past, and you don't have to feel guilty anymore.” -”What did I do to deserve a brother like you,” said Leni, as she hugged him. -”I'm the one who should feel privileged to have you for a sister,” said Lincoln. “thanks for everything Leni.” -”Anytime Linky!” said Leni, as he walked back to his bedroom. -“Ever since I've scheduled hangout days with each of my closest sisters, I feel like I've been able to get closer to each of them,” said Lincoln,. As he spoke to the audience. Cuts to flashbacks of that previous week. First on Monday when he was hanging out with Luna. -”You've getting the hang of it bro,” said Luna. -”I never would of that I could play the Ace Savvy theme,” said Lincoln, as he was strumming a guitar. -”Good thing I handed that old guitar down to you bro,” said Luna. “I said it just needed some love, and you gave it love, by fixing it up.” -”I wish I had thought of that the moment you gave it to me,” said Lincoln. -”No worries bro!” said Luna. Let's continue to jam.” the two continued to play the Ace Savvy theme on guitars. Goes to the next flashback on Tuesday, when he was hanging out with Lucy. -”So what does Grandma Harriet have to say tonight?” asked Lincoln. -”She's happy to speak with you Lincoln,” said Lucy. “Thank you big brother,” said Lucy. “I never would of that one of my siblings would ever want to talk with my friends from beyond the grave.” -”As long as we have interesting people to talk, I'm good with it,” said Lincoln. -”The spirits are very happy big brother,” said Lucy, as they continued to talk to Lucy's ghost friends. Goes to Wednesday, when he was hanging out with Lana. -”All set?” asked Lana. -”You know it!” said Lincoln, as he slid on the mud slide. “That was awesome!” said Lincoln, as he slide across the mud. -”It's great to have a sibling who actually wants to play in the mud,” said Lana. -”Hey Lana, think fast,” said Lincoln, as he threw a mud ball in Lana's direction. Lana got the mud off her face, and gave Lincoln an angry look. :It was just a joke Lana,” said Lincoln nervously. -”Look alive big brother,” said Lana, as she playfully threw mud back at him. -”Oh, you're gonna get Lana,” said Lincoln, as they playfully threw mud at each other. Goes to Thursday, where he and Luan are doing a superhero comedy routine. -”Why did Ace Savvy go to the the therapist?” said Luan. -”I don't know,” said Lincoln, “why did Ace Savvy go to the therapist?” -”Because he had too many issues,” said Luan, as she and Lincoln both laughed. “you're turn Lincoln,” said Luan. -”What did Muscle Fish call his enemy?” said Lincoln. -”What did he call his enemy?” asked Luan. -”Pond scum!” said Lincoln. -”Okay, not bad,” said Luan. “Let's work on your punchlines.” -”How bout some ventriloquism?” asked Lincoln. -”Of course!” said Luan. “You can use Colonel Crackers.” The two of them got out Mr. Coconuts, and Colonel Crackers, and started to do some ventriloquism. Cuts back to the present time. -”These weekly hangouts with each of them, have been really great, and it helps me to get closer to each of them,” said Lincoln, as he walked back into his bedroom. The following Monday Lincoln finished breakfast, and he was getting ready to go out the door. “What would you like to do later today bro?” asked Luna. -”You wanna listen to songs from animated films?” asked Lincoln. -”You got it bro,” said Luna, as Lincoln walked out the door, and headed to school. -”I look forward to another great week of hangouts with my sisters,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. He arrives at school, and meets up with Clyde, Liam, and Ronnie Anne. -”Hey buddy!” said Clyde. -”Hey guys!” said Lincoln. -”You ready for that test?” asked Clyde. -”As ready as I'll ever be,” said Lincoln. -”We better get to class,” said Liam,. As they walked to class. Later that day at lunch, the four of them were all sitting together at their usual table. “That test was really exhausting,” said Liam. -”You said it,” said Ronnie Anne. “We really should start scheduling some study sessions Lincoln.” -”Sure!” said Lincoln. -”That chocolate pudding looks delicious,” said a random boy who comes up to their table. -”It's his!” said Ronnie Anne. “Don't you dare try and steal from him.” -”Cool it Ronnie Anne,” said Liam. “You don't want to get in trouble for fighting again.” -”He's not worth it anyway,” said Ronnie Anne. -”You're girlfriend is a wimp,” said the bully to Lincoln. -”Don't talk about her like that!” shouted Lincoln. -”Mr. tough guy!” said the bully as he shoved Lincoln. -”You big jerk!” said Lincoln, as he charged at the bully. Lincoln tried to fend him off, but the bully was too much for him, and Lincoln got clobbered. -”What a loser!” said the bully. -”Principals office!” said one of the lunch ladies, as the two of them went to the principal's office. -”Oh man!” said Clyde, as he, Ronnie Anne, and Liam looked on worried about Lincoln. Later on, Lincoln walked out of the principals office, and his friends were waiting for him. “What happened buddy?” asked Clyde. -”I got a week's detention,” said Lincoln. “Not only that, but it hurts to talk, after the beating I got, so please don't make me say anything?” pleaded Lincoln. -”We wont,” said Ronnie Anne. Lincoln and his friends walked back to class, and when the day was over, all of them, but Lincoln went home. Lincoln reported to Detention Hall, and sat their for his detention. He was upset about how upset Luna would be, when he got home, ans was afraid she might even yell at him. -”Where's Lincoln?” asked Luna to herself, as she waited by the front door, for Lincoln to come home. “I never would of thought Lincoln was the type to walk out on you,” said Luna, as she spoke to the audience. She was becoming very depressed as time went by, and Lincoln didn't show up. -”Detention's over!” said the hall monitor, as Lincoln was finally able to go home. He walked home worried about how Luna would greet him when he got home, and how the rest of the week would go, when his other sisters all had their hangouts cut. Lincoln walked through the front door, to find Luna looking very sad. -”Where were you little bro?” asked Luna sadly. “Why did you just walk out on me like that?” -”I'm sorry!” said Lincoln in a low voice. He walked up to his room, to lay down, as he was exhausted, and looked to the audience. “This week is gonna stink. Owe!” said Lincoln, as he grabbed his chest. The next day he went to school, and once the day was up, he headed over to Detention Hall. He sat there upset, and was worried of how hurt Lucy would feel, when he didn't come home for their hangout time. -”How could you big brother?” said Lucy, as she sat there depressed. -”You okay Lucy?” asked Luna. -”Lincoln skipped out on me,” said Lucy. -”He skipped out on me too,” said Luna. “It's not like him to do that.” -”No, it's not,” said Lucy. Lincoln walked into the house, and Lucy was standing there upset that he didn't show up for their hangout. -”Sorry Lucy!” said Lincoln. -”Is that all?” asked Lucy. “You're not going to give me an explanation for why you skipped out on me.” -”Sorry, but I really just want to go and lay down,” said Lincoln, as he walked to his room. -”What is up with him?” asked Luna. The following day, Lincoln showed up for detention once again, and Lana was waiting out in the yard for Lincoln to come home. “Where are you Lincoln?” asked Lana to herself. -”Detention's over!” announced the hall monitor, as Lincoln went home. He walked home, to find Lana looking at him upset. -”How could you Lincoln?” asked Lana upset. “You left me hanging.” Lincoln was unable to answer, and sadly walked into the house. Lana looked on upset, as Lincoln walked into the house. The following day Lincoln was at his locker, while Clyde and Ronnie Anne came by to greet him. “How you feeling buddy?” asked Clyde. -”I'm starting to feel a little better, but it still kinda hurts to talk,” said Lincoln. -”At least you only have two more days of detention,” said Ronnie Anne. “How have your sisters been?” -”They've been upset,” said Lincoln. “They think I'm just blowing them off, but because it hurts to talk, I'm unable to communicate, and because my smartphone got confiscated by the principal, and I wont get it till tomorrow, I can't just text them to tell them about this.” -”That's the longest you've talked these past few days,” said Ronnie Anne. -”Please don't make me talk anymore?” pleaded Lincoln, as he held onto his chest. Later that afternoon he walked into the house, and Luan was standing there quite peeved. “It's the no-show,” said Luan. “You got an explanation for why you just left me hanging like that?” Lincoln didn't answer, as it still hurt to talk, and walked up to his room. -”Thank goodness tomorrow's the last day of detention,” said Lincoln, as he sadly spoke to the audience. He lay down, and fell asleep. The following morning he awoke, and got ready for school. -”Look who it is,” said Lana, as he walked into the kitchen. -”What's up with you lately?” asked Luan. “You've been blowing us off, and you never talk.” -”This isn't he awesome bro we know and love,” said Luna. -”YEAH!” said Lana, Lucy, and Luan. -”I'm sorry!” said Lincoln, as he packed his things, and went out the door. -”That's all he ever say, but he never gives us an explanation for why he's walking out on us all of a sudden,” said Luna. -”Last day of detention buddy,” said Clyde, as he walked up to Lincoln. -”Thank goodness!” said Lincoln. “I can start talking again, and once I get home I can finally tell my sisters everything. It's going to be so painful to make Leni feel bad,” -”I know what you mean,” said Ronnie Anne. “It must feel like torture having to make such a kind person like Leni feel bad.” -”You have no idea,” said Lincoln, as they walked to class. Later that day Lincoln was finally done with detention, and he was finally given his smartphone back. He immediately texted Leni, and the others to tell him why he had been a no-show all week, and once they received word they felt bad for Lincoln, and awaited for him to come home. He opened to front door, to see his closest sisters all waiting for him. “I'm really sorry you guys,” said Lincoln. -”It's okay!” said Leni. -”We had no idea some bully had really hurt you,” said Lana. “It makes me feel bad that I was angry with you.” -”Us to!” said Luna, Luan, and Lucy. -”Our poor brother, got badly hurt, and was stuck in detention all week,” said Lucy. -”We're sorry for being upset with you for the no-shows,” said Luna. -”It's okay you guys,” said Lincoln. “Why don't the six of us spend the tomorrow together?” asked Lincoln. -”YEAH!” shouted his sisters. -”We can go to the mall,” said Leni. -”We can also go swimming,” said Lana. -”How about DairyLand?” suggested Luna. -”We can do all those things,” said Lincoln. “We're going to have a fun filled day tomorrow,” said Lincoln, as the six of them were ecstatic. The following morning the six of them all got ready, and headed out the door, and went into Vanzilla to have a fun filled day. “Seat belts everyone!” said Leni, as she started the car, and they drove off. -”It's awesome to finally have another sister with her driver's license,” asked Lana. -”You know it!” said Leni. “Thanks to Linky supporting me, I was able to accomplish this.” They drove to the pool, and got into their swimwear. -”Cannonball!” shouted Lincoln, as he jumped into the ball. They played around in the pool, and after a while they got out, and got cleaned off to go to the mall. -”Mall time!” said Leni happily, as they drove to the mall. -”You guys want to grab a pizza for lunch in the food court?” asked Lincoln. -”You got it,” said Luna, as the six of them got off, and headed into the mall. They headed to the food court, and ordered a large pizza for the six of them. They enjoyed their pizza, and then spent some time going around the mall, and looking for things to shop for. After about two hours, they headed back to Vanzilla, and drove off to DairyLand. -”This id gonna be awesome,” said Lincoln, as they drove off. They arrived at the parking lot, and headed into the park. They spent the rest of their day having a blast, and then once it was starting to get dark they got back into Vanzilla, and headed home. -”What an awesome day dude,” said Luna, as they were all wearing DairyLand hats, and Lana was holding a Tippy plushy. -”You said it,” said Luan. “We owe it all to Lincoln for suggesting this.” -”thanks Linky,” said Leni. -”I had to make it up to all of you for the canceled hangouts all week,” said Lincoln. -”Next week it will be back to basics,” said Luna. -”Of course!” said Lincoln. They arrived back home, and were satisfied with the fun filled day the six of them had. “I'm glad that my sisters were so understanding, when I finally revealed what happened,” said Lincoln as he spoke to the audience. “They're not my closest sisters for nothing, and I'll always find the time to spent with all of them.” Lincoln walked up to his room, and went to sleep. The End Trivia * This is the 12th fan fic that AnimationFan15 came up with the title for. * This is my second collaboration with THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC. The first being To Jest or Not to Jest. ** For a while all I had was the basic premise about Lincoln setting up a certain day of the week for hangouts with his nicer sisters, and THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC came up with the plot thread of Lincoln getting injured that it hurt to talk, and him getting detention, and not being able to really communicate to tell his sisters what was up. * I came up with the idea of Lincoln's phone getting confiscated, and not being returned to him till after his detention period was over, so he couldn't text his sisters to let them know what's happening. * The activities that Lincoln does with his sisters at the beginning were all mostly THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC's ideas, except for the one with Leni, that was mine. Category:Episodes